Rapture
by TurururuChan
Summary: Insomnia can be caused by many different reasons. What is Mukuro's reason? slight69D, oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I make any money with this.

**Summary**: Insomnia can be caused by many different reasons. What is Mukuro's reason?

**Pairing**: 69D (Mukuro x Dino)

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings**: none

**AN**: for _thPeekaBoo_'s KHR Romance writing contest, 9th round.

**XXX**

"Rokudo-kun."

A hand was placed on his shoulder. His teacher—he was sure of it. The unique scent specific for that man filled his nostrils. Someone sat on a chair in front of him. The hand from his shoulder moved to his head and it rustled the dark, purplish hairs there. A soft chuckle was heard.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

The man's voice said and Mukuro could hear the teacher's happiness in his voice. He still refused to move. He wasn't even aware he fell asleep. That was weird, _to be asleep_, finally, after many nights of not sleeping. He wondered how the hell that happened. Then again, he knew what made him relax.

"I know you're awake, don't have to force the act with me."

And that made Mukuro actually believe it. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a hazy image of something he knew was his teacher. The man in the picture seemed alive—he had bright blonde hair and equally lively eyes. There were dancing sparks in them, making Mukuro believe he was looking at the most beautiful divinity.

"There, I knew you were up."

The man smiled and playfully punched the teen on his shoulder. The impact was almost undetectable for someone like Mukuro, but he played along and let out a small 'oof' making the teacher believe he actually did some damage. Lying wasn't his thing, but even the smallest smile his teacher could give him was well worth the little faking.

Mukuro started to wonder how everything started. When did he cross the line between the teacher and the student? When did his teacher agreed to cross the line? When did they become so friendly with each other? When did their friendship began influencing his behaviour?

"The class is over, and you slept through it." The teacher said almost disappointedly.

The raven gave the teacher a small smile, "I apologise sensei." He said, "I didn't get any sleep last night preparing for today's quiz." He lied. Didn't he say he wasn't a liar? Then, why was he doing it now? Why was that this man made him act so differently?

"You liar." The teacher accused him. The action made his blonde eyebrows dip and his eyelids slid closer together, making him look almost dangerous. Mukuro would have believed it, if there wasn't that small cute pout on the teacher's lips. He could feel his heart beating stronger against his chest and heart slowly creping his way up his neck to his cheeks. That made him feel uncomfortable.

"I don't lie." Mukuro let out playfully, licking his lips in the process. He was smirking fully, enjoying the slightly tense atmosphere around the two of them.

The teacher looked away, almost acting like a child. Who would have believed that this man was an adult when he looked as breathtaking as that? Men shouldn't be like that in the eyes of other men.

"I know you too well." The blonde teacher said knowingly. Did he know him?—Mukuro wondered. He seriously doubted it. If he did, he would be much more careful in his company that he was. He would look out for himself, not let his student see him in those poses, see his reactions, because all those were used for more... deviant acts later.

"All too true." Mukuro replied, still feeling like playing with the teacher.

The teacher said nothing. The man just sighed, not feeling like continuing the conversation. Mukuro shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The teacher asked, as if knowing that something was bothering his student. "Is something bothering you?"

_If you'd only know_—Mukuro thought to himself. He remained silent. The teacher brought his chair closer to the table where the raven was lying. The teacher put his arm on the table and rested his head on it. The action made their eyes be on the same level.

Mukuro opened his eyes and immediately regretted it.

"I cannot sleep." He told him.

"Why is that?" The teacher asked him. Genuine concern was evident in his voice and Mukuro once again wondered what did he do to deserve it? What did he do to deserve being in the close proximity to someone as beautiful as his sunshine?

"I don't know." Mukuro replied offhandedly.

They looked at each other for a second before the teacher smiled.

_Why are you torturing me like this_?—Mukuro asked to know.

"Tell me." The teacher said, "Please."

Mukuro shook his head, not wanting to tell.

"Did you have nightmares again?" The blonde asked. He put his other hand on Mukuro's head. His fingers did little to relax the raven teen. They only served to make him tenser.

"No." Mukuro said, almost breathlessly. He closed his eyes as soon as the teacher's hand touched him. He shivered, feeling little tingles dance across his skin. It wasn't right. It shouldn't be right.

The teacher seemed to believe it. His expression hardened.

"Did your father touch you again?" The blond asked with venom in his voice.

Mukuro snorted. "No." He replied.

That was silly. He wouldn't let the old man touch him again. The old geezer was afraid since the last time it happened, Mukuro made sure he returned everything he had ever done tenfold. The man was yet to touch him, let even look at him without shaking in fear.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me." The teacher said.

_And you'd do what_?—Mukuro wanted to ask. _Don't be silly, sensei. You know you don't stand a chance against him. _But even the wish and intention to help him made Mukuro feel good. The raven hummed a negative tone, saying that he it wasn't that.

"He didn't do anything. It's not that." Mukuro admitted.

"Then what is it?" His teacher asked, knowing full well that something had to be seriously wrong with his usually calm and collected student to have him sleep during the classes.

Was it really worth it? Could he tell his teacher what was really wrong? What would the man say? Would he look at him differently? Would he hate him? Would he be sad? Then, glancing at the serious expression on his teacher's face, Mukuro decided he would risk it.

"I hurt." He whispered truthfully.

"What?" His teacher asked, dumbfound.

"My heart missed you." The raven said in the same whisper. He wasn't able to look at his teacher.

The hand on his head stilled and then it slid to cup his face. Mukuro opened his eyes to the sight of his teacher's face only few millimetres away from his own. The blond's warm breath ghosted against his lips, making him wet them instinctively.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one." His teacher whispered before claiming his lips in a soft but deep kiss.


End file.
